Assumptions
by Miss Pookamonga
Summary: Rodney gets a little jealous and makes a youknowwhat out of you and me when he assumes that a special someone is flirting with Sheppard. Read to find out pairing, muahahaha! T for some language and fluffy scene, not too bad, just being safe.


_Dear Readers,_

_This is my first SGA/SG1 fic! YAY! I've just gotten into watching SGA after a long lapse of not watching SG1 (it changed too much and I got really confused, Lol). So, please be nice if I get some details wrong, including the characterization--I tried to do Rodney as best I could. I hope I was successful. He is the reason I started watching SGA in the first place...well, it was actually the episode "Grace Under Pressure" that did it...did I just give away the fic plot? Baah, don't mind my ramblings, just please be nice and give a nice review, I hope I didn't totally bomb this._

_Best Regards from a Bookworm,_

_Miss Pookamonga ;-P_

"She's here."

Rodney McKay's head snapped up from his work. He tried to contain his excitement by keeping his face very composed, but he wasn't able to stop himself from moving more quickly than usual. Just thinking of _her _caused him to become jittery, although he would never dare admit that fact to anyone. He always made an effort to hide his true emotions, but when it came to this particular person, it was desperately difficult for him not to.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sheppard," he radioed the Colonel back, attempting to inject some of his characteristic annoyance into his voice lest he sound too...eager to meet the new arrival.

Her hair was the first thing that caught his eye when he entered the gate room. He at once focused his gaze on the way the blonde strands delicately curled up slightly at the nape of her neck; oddly, it was always the first thing he took notice of when he saw her. He then moved his focus to how her hair perfectly framed her face, highlighting those sky-blue eyes whose gaze always caused him to tremble. She was impeccably beautiful; she was like an angel, floating right there before him, shaking hands with and cheerfully greeting his friends, her voice reaching his ears with a sound that surpassed the simple splendor of any birdsong. Rodney had to force himself to keep a straight face—he needed to look like his normal self. Anything but that, and he would appear as nervous as he felt, which was the last thing he wanted in this situation, if he was to avoid any embarrassment.

"Well, if it isn't _Lieutenant Colonel_ Samantha Carter," he mused, a typical sarcastic smile crossing his face. He stood before her with controlled ease, but inside, he was melting at the mere fact that he was in close proximity to her.

"Hello, McKay," Sam answered with a half-amused sigh and a sideways grin as she turned her head towards him.

Rodney dug his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight, maintaining the expression on his face. "It's nice to have you back," he said, lifting his chin and grinning more.

"Well, I'm glad to be here," she answered lightly, nodding her head slightly as the sideways grin faded away into a more genuine smile. She turned to look at Elizabeth Weir, who was standing directly in front of her. "I couldn't have asked for a better assignment."

"And we couldn't have asked for a better addition to our team," said Elizabeth brightly. "It'll be a pleasure to finally have you working with us."

"That is, if Rodney doesn't mind another genius invading his personal bubble," chuckled John Sheppard jokingly.

Rodney glared in his direction. "For your information, Sheppard, I don't at all mind the prospect of working with Colonel Carter. I'm just as pleased as the rest of you are."

"That's for sure," remarked Ronan, raising his eyebrows. John lowered his head, trying to restrain himself from laughing.

"And exactly _what_ is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"_Well_! Ithink we'd better let Sam get some rest," Elizabeth interrupted loudly. "She's been quite busy over the past few weeks." Sam shot her a grateful look, and Elizabeth nodded in response. "You need any help bringing the rest of your stuff to your room?"

"I think I can manage, but it wouldn't hurt to have some assistance." Rodney's stomach churned when he saw her throw an amused glance at John. _What was that_? he thought indignantly.

"Well, then, John and Rodney, you help Sam bring her things to her room. Teyla and Ronan, come with me; I recall that Carson needs to finish some checkups."

"Which means more useless shots," grumbled Ronan to Sam.

Teyla smiled. "Don't mind him," she told the Colonel as they began to leave. He's been trying to avoid Dr. Beckett all day."

"I don't _like_ people poking needles into me."

"Come on, Ronan," urged Teyla in an amused tone.

"We'll see you later, Sam," Elizabeth called over her shoulder.

"All right," Sam answered, holding up her hand in a half-wave. Then she glanced at the two men standing by her. "So...shall we get moving?" she asked awkwardly, indicating a few bags with her hand.

"Sure," said John, stepping forward. "Want me to take that one? Looks pretty heavy." He pointed at a rather bulky black duffle bag on the floor.

"Oh, stop trying to be so 'macho', John. Not every woman can be wooed by your so-called impressive strength. Anybody could pick that thing up," spat Rodney irritably. And, as if trying to add effect to his statement, he bent down and attempted to pick up the bag, only to groan in surprise at its massive weight and drop it back onto the floor. Sam and John nearly burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up. It's...not that funny," Rodney muttered pathetically, for lack of a better comeback. _Great. It's been less than five minutes since I said "hi" to her and I've already made myself look like an idiot. Like I _always_ do_.

"Anybody can pick it up, huh?" laughed John.

"Shut up, Sheppard. Go ahead and carry it, if you're so strong." Rodney stepped back and crossed his arms, a half-embarrassed, half-smug expression on his face.

"All-righty then," said John, and much to Rodney's dismay, he lifted the bag up off the floor with unexpected ease.

"See, told ya I could handle it," he chuckled with a smile. Rodney knew John was trying to be playful, but nevertheless, he took the statement as a personal insult.

"Okay, enough with this manly competition thing," said Sam, rolling her eyes and picking up two smaller bags. "I have to unpack, remember?"

"Well _I _haven't forgotten, although Mr. Colonel here has allowed himself to be distracted by his gargantuan ego," replied Rodney sardonically as he picked up the last bag and smirked at John.

" 'Gargantuan ego', huh! Look who's talking," chortled John in amusement. Sam caught his eye, and the two smiled secretly to themselves.

The motion didn't manage to escape Rodney's attention, however. In fact, it was like a huge red flag waving in his face—no, it was more like a huge sign mocking him with words in bold red print. He felt his stomach churn again, not because Sam and John were making fun of him—he was used to that—but because that was the second time in less than ten minutes that something unknown to him had passed between them. And whatever that something was, he was pretty sure it was going to impede any chance he had with Sam, if he even _did_ have a chance.

Rodney, however, being the master of disguise, showed no signs of obvious jealousy—was it jealousy? Instead, he masked his distress by being as cynical as possible.

"Does it ever occur to you, John, that you just might be just as egotistical as everyone _says _I am, if not worse?" _That was just plain stupid_, Rodney thought to himself angrily.

"Umm..._no_, because people don't just_ say_ you're egotistical. It's actually true." At that statement, Sam lost control of her laughter again.

"Y'know, he _is_ right, McKay," she giggled.

Then it happened again. Another "look" in John's direction. This time it even seemed remotely..._flirtatious_.

_I think I'm going to puke_, Rodney groaned to himself. _Wait, who am I kidding, I don't _own_ her. She has a right to—no, no she doesn't. She's mocking me, I know it..._

"Why so quiet, Rodney? Run out of nasty comments?" John said jokingly, causing Rodney to snap out of his thoughts.

"No. I just don't feel like saying anything else to a lowly being like you," Rodney answered, sounding a little more hurtful than he intended to be.

"Who died and made you king?" scoffed Sam in amusement.

"Nobody. He's always thought that he was the king," John laughed, grinning at Sam a little more than lightheartedly—at least, to Rodney, it appeared that way.

"Actually, I think _you_ have. After all, you can pretty much pick up any woman you want, right?" Rodney directed a very intense glare at both of his colleagues.

The two didn't seem to notice, however. "What's that got to do with anything?" asked John in surprise.

"Oh, I think you know," answered Rodney lightly. "Ah, look, here we are." The three stopped in front of the door to Sam's room.

Rodney opened the door to reveal a standard bedroom, complete with a bed, a dresser with a mirror, a closet, and of course, a bathroom. There was already an assortment of clothes, books, pictures, shoes, and other miscellaneous items Sam had already brought with her scattered about the place.

"After you," he said, forced politeness dripping from his voice like maple syrup on pancakes.

Sam and John walked in ahead of him and placed down her bags. Rodney stepped inside after them, and the door slid closed as he placed the bag he was carrying on the floor.

"Need help unpacking?" asked John, stretching out his arms.

"Umm, I think I'm okay—"

Sam was interrupted by a radio message from Elizabeth to John. John paused, then nodded. "Okay, Liz," he answered, somewhat annoyed. "I'll be right there."

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"Apparently, Beckett wants to get another blood sample from me—looks like he lost the other one or something," muttered John.

"Or someone didn't go get his checkup in the first place," remarked Rodney with another smirk.

"Shut up, Rodney. Anyway, I'll see you two later, 'kay?" John headed for the door.

"Thanks for the help," said Sam as John left.

* * *

When the door had finally closed behind John, Rodney spun on his heel and glared directly at Sam. "You mind telling me what that was all about?" he hissed angrily.

Sam was taken aback by Rodney's livid question and his apparent anger at her. What was he talking about? _Not another "McKay moment", _she sighed to herself.

"Excuse me?" she asked, partly confused, partly annoyed.

"Oh, don't act all innocent on me, blondie! I know about your little conspiracies, all that cunning, conniving—"

"McKay, what the _hell_ are you talking about?!" _Just when I thought he couldn't get any worse, he starts another one of his senseless rants._

"Y'want to keep playing this game, do you now?" he sneered. "Well, fine. I'll play my cards if you insist on playing yours."

"For _once_, McKay, will you just tell me straight out what the hell is going on?" yelled Sam impatiently.

"Hmph. Don't act like you don't know. You and...and _Sheppard_, exchanging glances, little 'secret' smiles, all that crap. You really think I don't notice?"

Sam opened her mouth to spit out another comment, but she stopped herself when it suddenly hit her as to what Rodney McKay was implying. She closed her eyes and ran her hand over her face, trying to contain a mixture of amusement and anger, as she let herself plop down onto the bed.

"Holy _crap_, McKay, is that what you think?" she half-chuckled incredulously. "That John and I were..._flirting_?" She sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, and made a face at the neurotic astrophysicist.

"Well, what else is there to assume?!" Rodney retorted angrily.

"You know what happens to you and me when you assume thi—"

"Yes, yes, I know the joke!" interrupted Rodney, waving his hands in the air.

Sam sighed again. "The point I'm trying to make is that you can't just assume that we were...y'know. And I can assure you that we weren't. We have an inside joke with Cam about you, that's all. That's why we were...exchanging 'secret smiles'."

"Oh, so now 'Cam' is involved? Oooh, this is getting interesting." Rodney wiggled his fingers in Sam's face. "What, do you have _two_ lovers?"

"_McKay!_" Sam shouted in frustration, batting his hands away from her. "There is _nothing_ going on between me and John!" _He is _impossible_, completely impossible, _she groaned inwardly.

"Oh, _sure_," answered McKay with the most amount of sarcasm he had used that whole day. "Keep on lying. I'm _not _convinced." He crossed his arms and turned his head away from her direction.

There was an awkward silence, broken only by the soft sound of their breaths—Rodney's short and furious, Sam's more like drawn-out sighs. Sam twiddled her thumbs for a minute, but feeling uncomfortable under the stifling weight of the silence, finally spoke, but in a much softer voice.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

At the question, Rodney tensed, and Sam could swear she saw a pained look cross his face for a split second. But he quickly masked it and turned toward her, wearing his usual contemptuous expression.

"Frankly, it...it disgusts me," he muttered miserably.

"Why?"

"I don't know why! Quit asking me these questions!" Rodney yelled, uncrossing his arms and once again waving them frantically about his head. After a minute, he crossed his arms again and turned away, mumbling angrily to himself. "And they call themselves 'friends'..."

Sam shook her head. But, to her surprise, Rodney's last vocal outburst had left her feeling not aggravated, but oddly touched. He really _was_ hopelessly in love with her. The poor man, spending the last three years trying to win her affection and failing terribly, or, at the very least, almost winning it but then losing it in a split second. True, most of his failure was due in part to his idiocy, but the fact was, he really did try hard. And, Sam suddenly realized, maybe the reason he kept on doing so was that he truly did feel something for her beyond just a simple crush. Either that, or he was just an obsessed psychopath. _He does cut it pretty close, _she thought to herself, _but I seriously doubt he's a psycho maniac. Although maybe...never mind. _

Sam looked up and watched Rodney muttering to himself. The expression on his face was priceless. It was convoluted in frustration and anger, and even perhaps desperation. It wouldn't have been as funny if he hadn't been muttering, but he was, and the spectacle made Sam want to burst out laughing. He was making a complete fool of himself. And it was suddenly no longer annoying to her. It was unbearably, undeniably..._cute_. Granted, she had found that sort of McKay behavior adorable before, but she had never truly admitted that to herself until now. It no longer seemed strange or embarrassing for her to do so; in fact, it was somewhat relieving, as if she were releasing a burden she had been holding on her heart for years. She turned her head away for a minute, but found her eyes being drawn back to him. _You're such a jerk, _she spoke mentally. _But, damn it, Rodney, it's so attractive. _

"...and they think they can hide it all from me! Shut me out of their little epic romances, make me the third wheel. I've always been the third wheel, and y'know, it's not fair. It really isn't. And Sheppard's always been somewhat brain-dead, I can't _believe_ he ever got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel..."

"You know, Rodney, you're cute when you're mad," Sam blurted out spontaneously.

"...always making me look stupid, that's what they _love_ to do. They get _such _a kick out of—_what_ did you just say?!" Rodney spun around, a hopelessly bewildered look plastered on his face.

Sam coughed trying to control her laughter. "I _said_ that, uh, you look cute when you're mad." She bent her head downward to hide her blush, all the while knowing that he could see it.

Rodney was dumbstruck. He stared at Sam like a deer caught in headlights for a few seconds before stuttering an answer.

"W-w-wh-a-a...y-you really me-an th-that?"

Sam eyed him seriously. "I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't meant it." She paused. "Rodney."

A smile broke out on Rodney's face. "Y-you...called me Rodney."

"Yeah, well don't get too sentimental about it or I'll squirt orange juice at you."

Rodney's face tightened, and he tried not to show embarrassment. "That's not funny," he said tightly.

Sam laughed aloud. Rodney McKay was so easy to poke fun at. Especially because, paradoxically, he could be irresistibly endearing while being annoying at the same time. For some reason, that made him an easy target. And she loved him for it.

"Hey, quit laughing! I told you it's not funny," he reiterated, clearly irritated.

"Oh, stop it, Rodney, you know I'm kidding," laughed Sam, eyes twinkling at him.

Rodney rolled his eyes, but he allowed a genuine grin to break out on his face.

"Does this mean our fight is over?" Sam asked with a bit of a mischievous smile.

"Oh...um...yeah...well, sorry about that..." rambled Rodney, blushing in embarrassment. "I really shouldn't—"

"Forget it, Rodney, I don't care." Rodney smiled again. Sam was moved by how real the smile was, more real than those fake, sarcastic smirks she was used to receiving from him. It wasn't a mask she knew he used to hide his true emotions—it was a true, genuine smile from a Rodney McKay that was so accustomed to cowering behind a façade.

"What?" Rodney asked, noticing that Sam was staring at him.

"I thought you would know; you _are_ an irresistibly attractive man."

"_Well_—"

"Don't even_ think_ about starting," Sam cut him off.

"Starting what?" he asked innocently. He paused for a sudden, trying desperately not to stare at her, but his eyes continued to flicker towards her face. Then, out of the blue, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, laying a hand on top of hers. Sam felt her stomach flutter at the gesture, but instead of suppressing the feelings that were washing over her, as she had done so many times before in Rodney's presence, she let them encompass her in their firm grip.

"Y-your hand's warm," she stuttered, at a loss for anything reasonable to say. Unconsciously, she leaned toward him slightly.

"Well, being in the presence of such a beautiful woman will do that to me," Rodney almost whispered without a hint of playfulness in his voice. Sam was startled by how intensely serious he seemed. She was endeared by it, but she definitely wasn't used to it.

"You never cease to surprise me, Rodney," she replied with a coy grin, leaning even closer to him. This time, she knew exactly what she was doing and was thoroughly enjoying every minute of it.

"So do you," he answered, grinning back. Suddenly, he leaned dangerously close to her, his breath brushing against her nose. Sam's heart began to pound in her chest; he was going to...but to her disappointment, he didn't. With his face twisting in anxiety, he shakily lifted his chin and placed his kiss softly on her forehead.

"I...I'd better let you unpack. And get some rest," he said unsteadily.

Sam didn't say anything. Instead, she gazed at him, her eyes asking, pleading him. For a minute, she thought he didn't get the message, but after a moment, he suddenly leaned boldly toward her again...and this time, he let his lips meet hers, drawing both of them into a deep kiss. Sam squeaked in surprise at the intensity of it, but eventually relaxed and let Rodney, for once, take control. Astonishingly, he didn't push too far, although she half expected him to. He only placed his fingertips very lightly on her waist, seemingly not wanting to be too forward in wrapping his arms around her. Sam, however, was utterly swept up in the moment, breathless, floating between reality and a dream world. She let her hands find their way to his neck, softly rubbing his skin. Then, somehow, she half-knowingly allowed them to crawl up to his hair and twirl it affectionately in her fingertips, urging him to embrace her. He let out a sigh at her gesture and finally gave in, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him until their bodies touched, all the while making the kiss even more passionate. They remained there, oblivious to everything around them, living in an eternity, until Rodney reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling his face away from hers. He kept his arms around her waist, though, and her arms remained wrapped about his neck.

Sam gaped at him for a few moments before finally getting the words out of her mouth. "You're one _hell_ of a kisser, Rodney," she breathed in blissful shock.

"Better than Sheppard or Mitchell?" he joked sarcastically.

Sam snapped out of her trance to make a face at Rodney. He merely smirked back.

"Way to ruin the moment," she remarked.

"Well, you had to expect it. I'm only capable of so many things, you know," he answered nonchalantly.

"Like...doing that again?" she whispered sweetly. She suddenly felt very shy.

An enormous smile crossed Rodney's face. "That I am _very_ capable of," he whispered back, and leaned in to kiss her again.

**A/N: Finally, I have satisfied my desire to write a McCarter fic and fuel the flames of this poor, under-supported pairing. Please r&r!! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
